What doesn't kill us
by Knotheadsrus
Summary: Diego/Zorro finds out: What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I make no profit from these stories. They are done simply for my own entertainment and hopefully for the entertainment of others.

Author's note: This is only my second attempt at writing. I know I have a very long way to go to be up to the caliber of most of the writers here. I can only hope that the story is enjoyable, and that I might have improved a little from my first attempt. My goal is to improve with each attempt. While I am still very nervous about posting for people to read, I do appreciate all reviews. Thank you in advance for your time and patience!

**ZZZ**

Zorro rubbed the silver locket in his gloved hand and smiled. He could not wait to see the look on Victoria's face when he returned it. It had been a gift to her from her brother, Ramon. Bandits had stolen the precious necklace earlier in the week, along with the money from the church's poor box and the day's earnings from both the tavern and the general store.

He had easily subdued the bandits. In typical Zorro style, he had strapped them to their horses, marked them with his signature "_**Z**_", and tied the stolen pouches of money to their saddles. He, then, sent them into the pueblo's courtyard for collection; a gift to the Alcalde and his men.

The locket, however, he wanted to return in person. He wanted to see the smile on Victoria's face and feel the soft sweet kisses of her grateful lips. He would wait for the right time – a time when he could steal a few precious moments with the woman that he loved. Today, however, he had other duties to attend to.

He headed up a rocky embankment. There had been rumors. The men in the tavern told tales of a newly discovered gold mine. He heard them say that the minors were using black powder to blast away at the rock, and Zorro wanted to be sure that they were using it safely. Too much, and they could bring the whole hillside down.

As he drew nearer to the camp, a sudden blast shook the ground. Zorro tried to guide Toronado away from the falling rocks, as he covered his head with his free arm.

Startled by a sharp pain, Toronado reared, throwing his unsuspecting rider from the saddle. Bleeding, from the large gash that had been ripped into his flesh, he bolted from the danger.

Zorro tumbled down the rocky embankment, landing amid a pile of rocks and debris.

He knew, immediately, that he was in serious trouble. The rocks dug into his spine. Pain seared through his head and back. Frighteningly, from the waist down, he felt nothing. He tried to untangle his long legs, but they were unmoving. The effort made his head swim, and the fire in his back burned hotter with each movement. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

Images of the people he loved flashed inside his head.

How long would his father search for his lost son? He was miles from where he had captured the bandits... miles in the opposite direction, and no one had known, not even Felipe, that he had taken this unexpected side trip. Zorro knew that by the time he might be discovered, it would be too late. He would have succumbed to his injuries and the elements. When they found him, would his father ever be able to forgive him for his deceptions? When his identity was revealed, what horrors would the Alcalde place on the people that Zorro held dear?

He opened his eyes. It was dark. He could feel the cool, damp, air of night and his body trembled. _How long had he been here_?

His mind drifted back to the pueblo and Victoria.

"Victoria." Zorro whispered softly, and sighed. He could see her standing beside the bar, her beautiful brown eyes twinkling as she spoke. In his delusional state, he could almost feel the softness of her hands, the beating of her heart. Would she ever know just how much he had loved her? Would she ever be able to reconcile the knowledge that the man she had loved, was one and the same, as the man she had held onto as her best friend? His heart skipped a beat at the thought of never again holding her in his arms.

_Think_. He told himself. _There must be a way out_. But no answers came to mind.

He had taken a fall, once before, ending up injured in a canyon. It was Felipe's strength and resolve that had gotten him out of that particular dilemma.

_ Felipe_. A deep sense of pride overwhelmed him.

Felipe was not of his own blood, but from the moment that he had taken the boy from the battlefield, they had had a connection that went deeper than bloodlines. His only ally in the fight against tyranny, Felipe was a trusted companion. He would look for Zorro, especially when Toronado returned riderless. But, even at the horse's top speed, it would take hours for Toronado to reach the cave. He would be too spent, to make the return trip and help Felipe reach his friend in time. How could Zorro ease the boy's pain? How could he lesson the guilt that he knew Felipe would self-impose? The young man had been through so much, already. It just wasn't fair.

_ Fair_? _How ironic_. He thought. The most important parts of his life had come about because life had not been fair. Felipe had been brought into his life, after the tragic loss of his parents. He had found love, when the pueblo was in turmoil and needed a hero. Even Toronado had come into his life, because the brave stallion had stayed to protect a sick foal.

Like a phoenix rising from ashes, good had risen from the tragedies around him. Zorro had to wonder. _What good would come of this tragedy_?

Deep in concentration, he felt a warmth tickle his neck. He opened his eyes and stared straight into the dark muzzle of the ebony stallion.

"Toronado." Zorro smiled and stroked the soft nose. "You need to go home, old boy." He could see the dried blood on the horse's flank. "Felipe will know how to attend to that wound."

The horse snorted and pawed at the ground, pushing Zorro in the shoulder.

The horse's nudging sent a ripple of pain through Zorro's head and back. He clenched his teeth. "I can't go with you this time, my friend. I am in a bad way. I can't ride."

Toronado pawed, again, at the ground. He shook his mane, nuzzling the masked man's neck.

"Go home, Toronado." Zorro pushed the horse's nose away, but the great horse pushed back. "Go!" Zorro demanded. His voice was loud and firm. Toronado spun around and darted off.

He hated to be so harsh, but it was for the stallion's own good. He took a deep breath of the cool night air and choked. His ribs protested the sudden pressure his expanding lungs provided. He closed his eyes and began to drift into the darkness.

A familiar snort pulled him out of the fog. He opened his eyes to find the stubborn black stallion standing at his twisted feet. Zorro watched, in disbelief, as the beautiful horse approached and lowered himself to the ground beside his master. He whinnied and threw his head.

"I can't ride." Zorro restated, but the horse was adamant. He threw his nose toward the saddle and then pushed Zorro in his shoulder.

Zorro stared at the horse. His eyes moved between his own useless legs and the saddle. The horse nudged him again.

"Alright. Alright." He conceded. It was clear that the horse would not give up until he had gotten what he wanted. "Stubborn." Zorro smiled.

He twisted onto his side. Each movement sent shock waves of pain through his upper body and head. He grabbed onto the saddle horn and pulled himself onto his elbows. Using his great upper body strength, he took hold of the outer edge of the saddle and dragged himself, onto his stomach, and across the black leather seat.

Toronado waited patiently for his master to get situated, and then, very carefully got to his feet for the trip home.

**ZZZ**

Just as Zorro had expected, Felipe had gone out in search of the missing hero. He had fussed around the cave until well after dark, but when Zorro hadn't returned, he saddled his pony and headed out. He searched the camp, where the bandits had been captured. He found the tell-tale signs of their struggle with the masked man, but nothing that could point him to where his friend had gone. He had ridden through the countryside, but as Zorro knew would happen, he looked for miles in the wrong direction. Tired and frustrated, he returned to the hacienda, hoping that Zorro had returned during his absence.

He had rushed into the cave, hoping to find Diego engrossed in some new experiment, but the cave was dark and empty. He let out a disappointed sigh, and ran his hand through his hair, as he tried to figure out what to do next.

Time went by slowly.

Sitting at the laboratory counter, Felipe fidgeted with the beakers and test tubes. His heart jumped, when the pulley system finally triggered, and the beautiful stallion emerged.

Zorro hung precariously from the saddle; his long legs dragged the ground. The sound of his boots, scratching a line in the dirt floor, sent a chill up Felipe's spine. In an instant, he was at the masked man's side.

Zorro's arms convulsed. His head swam, while the pain in his neck and back intensified with each passing moment. He could hold on no longer and dropped, helplessly, into the arms of his young companion.

Felipe lowered the masked man to the ground. He rested Zorro's head in his lap, taking his gloved hand in his own.

"Felipe." Zorro's voice cracked as he spoke. He could see the concern in the young man's chocolate eyes. "I'm in trouble, my friend...big trouble."

Felipe squeezed Zorro's hand.

"It's my legs." Zorro's head was starting to spin. He took a deep breath and tried to slow the fog that was settling over his mind. "I can't feel my legs."

Felipe stared at Zorro's tangled limbs, as the words and their meaning became clearer. _How_? _What should he do_? His hands flew with the questions. His mind raced. _Dr. Hernandez... he should get Dr. Hernandez_.

Zorro shook his head. "He is out of town." He said softly.

Felipe looked to the passage that led to the hacienda. He made his sign for Don Alejandro, pleading for Zorro to let him get help.

"No!" Zorro's voice was stronger than even he thought was possible.

Felipe jumped at the severity of the statement.

"I'm sorry, Felipe." Zorro softened. "No one can know... not even my father."

Felipe shook his head. He didn't understand. Don Alejandro would want to know. He would want to help his son if he could.

As if he could read Felipe's mind, Zorro squeezed the boy's hand. "We can't risk it. It would be far too easy for the Alcalde to put together the severity of my injuries and Zorro's absence." He took a deep breath. "Promise me, Felipe, that until I can come up with another plan, you will keep all of this a secret."

Despite deep reservations, Felipe nodded his promise to comply with Zorro's wishes. They had always held each other's secrets. He knew that Diego was the notorious Zorro. Diego knew that Felipe, contrary to popular belief, could hear. What was one more secret between friends?

"I know it is too much to ask. You are still so young and have had to grow up so quickly." Zorro looked into the boy's chocolate eyes. "But, I am going to need your help, now, more than I ever have."

Felipe shook his head and squeezed Zorro's hand in reassurance. There was nothing that could be asked that would be _too much_. "We will get through this together." Felipe signed.

Zorro smiled. His body relaxed in Felipe's lap, while he let the fog and darkness take him over.

**ZZZ**

Days passed.

Diego hung on the edge of consciousness, never quite pushing past the fog that had flooded his mind. Ghostly images of his past wafted in and out of the fog. He revisited scenes, both good and bad, and saw the faces of his friends, foes, and loved ones.

By day, Felipe hurried through his chores around the hacienda. He took every advantage he could to slip into the cave and be with Diego. At night, he kept a constant vigil at his mentor's bedside. Mopping Diego's fevered brow with cool water, he tried to extinguish the fever that seemed to heighten each evening as the sun set.

The worry and fear, that Felipe felt, intensified with each day that passed. He had been reading Diego's books, trying to find an answer to his friend's condition, but the prognosis that the books portrayed was anything but positive. The longer it took for Diego to regain consciousness, the worse the prognosis got. Felipe prepared a tonic that he had found in one of the books. He administered it, along with the cactus juice that he and Diego had perfected, in regular intervals. Morning and night, he exercised Diego's motionless legs, something the books said was necessary to keep the muscles from withering.

Early in the morning, on the 5th day, Diego stirred in the bed. He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to focus. Disoriented, it took a few moment to acclimate himself to his surroundings. By his side, he saw Felipe, asleep in the hard wooden chair, still clutching the rag he had used to dab at Diego's forehead. Diego closed his eyes and tried to think.

_ Had it all been a dream? _

He tried to move, but his legs remained as still and heavy as bricks. He let out an exasperated sigh. It had not been a dream. It was very real!

The last thing he remembered was collapsing, as Zorro, into Felipe's arms. Diego looked around the room. He was still in the cave.

_How long had it been_?

Without windows, it was difficult to determine if it was day or night. The small cot, that he occupied, had been placed in the center of the room. A large pitcher and basin sat atop the wooden nightstand, which had been placed by the bedside. Diego tugged at the nightshirt he, now, wore. No longer in his Zorro attire, he was simply Diego.

A burst of pride, rushed through him, as he looked to the sleeping boy at his side. Felipe had outdone himself. He smiled.

"Felipe." Diego said softly. He hated to wake him, but there were so many questions that needed to be answered. "Felipe." He reached out and put his strong hand on Felipe's knee. Even that small movement sent his world spinning and the pain surged through his back and shoulders. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

Felipe woke with a start. He jumped to his feet, nearly knocking over the basin of water, as he bumped against the nightstand.

"Felipe." Diego called out to the confused boy.

Turning toward the sound of Diego's voice, Felipe smiled brightly. Diego was awake!

"You did all of this?"

Felipe looked around the cave, shrugged and nodded. He really didn't see what the big deal was. He had done what needed to be done.

"How long have I been here?"

Felipe hesitated. "Five days." He signed.

"Five days! My father..." Diego struggled to sit up. His head swam from the effort. "He won't understand."

Felipe pushed on Diego's shoulders, urging him to lie back on the pillow. He signed a quick answer and urged, again, for Diego to relax.

"You told my father I had to go away on business?"

Felipe nodded.

"He believed you?"

Felipe nodded, again.

Diego relaxed into the mattress. "You really have thought of everything."

Felipe smiled, brightly!

**Zzz**

It had been one week since Diego awoke. Felipe held Diego's numb leg in his hands, flexing and extending it at the knee and hip. He urged Diego to push his foot against his palm.

Diego held onto the frame of the cot and pushed. His knuckles whitened; the sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip. Try as he might, his legs remained flaccid and unmoving in his young companion's hands.

He let out an exasperated cry. "It's no use." He spat.

Felipe tried to reassure. "Try again." He signed.

Frustrated by his lack of progress, Diego snapped. "I can't!" He pounded his fists into the mattress. "I'm trying. Can't you see that, but I can't." He turned his head away so that Felipe would not see the tears that had moistened his eyes.

Felipe jumped at the harshness of Diego's tone. Lowering Diego's leg, he came up toward the head of the bed. He squatted beside the bed and put his hand on Diego's arm, to get his attention. When Diego turned to face him, Felipe gestured, slowly, to be sure that Diego understood what he was saying.

A lump formed in Diego's throat. They were his own words coming back to him.

"We'll give it time." Felipe had signed. They were the same words that Diego had once said, when Felipe had struggled to speak.

Diego looked into Felipe's sparkling brown eyes. Just as when Diego has spoken them, the words were not filled with expectation, disappointment, or anger. They were made with understanding, acceptance, and love.

Diego let out a deep cleansing breath and nodded.

After getting Diego situated comfortably in the bed, Felipe sat in the wooden chair by the bedside. He looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Diego knew there was something that was on young man's mind.

"Felipe, what is it?" Diego thought about the tone he had taken with the boy. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You don't deserve that."

Felipe waved him off. He hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was the right time to bring up the subject of what really was bothering him.

"Felipe?" Diego prodded.

Felipe had ridden into the pueblo with Don Alejandro that morning. They had stopped at the tavern for a quick bite to eat. The Alcalde was in Madrid and there was very little need for Zorro's assistance. Still, the pueblo buzzed about his absence.

It was past practice, while the Alcalde was away, for Zorro to slip into the pueblo. After a few strategically placed "Z"s, for the Alcalde to come home to, Zorro would sneak into the tavern, for a few stolen moments with the love of his life. The Alcalde's men, sworn to capture the masked man, would put on a good show, but Zorro knew that they were just as happy to have the brief respite as he was. Capturing the wanted bandit would put an end to their time off. They would have to stand guard on his jail cell and at all exits that he might use to escape. Nobody, not Zorro or the lancers wanted that.

Now, when he should have made an appearance, Zorro's distance was fodder for the rumor mill. And Victoria couldn't hide her concern for her true love's safety.

Diego" rubbed his tired eyes. "This is problematic." He stared at his motionless feet. "I certainly can't ride." He sighed.

They sat in silence, both pondering the situation.

Felipe suddenly jumped to his feet. He tugged at Diego's sleeve to get his attention. He patted himself on the chest and made a "Z" in the air.

Diego gave him a puzzled look.

Felipe patted his chest again, made a mask with his fingers across his eyes, and once again, made Zorro's "Z" in the air.

"You?" Diego shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Felipe held his palms up in question.

"It's too dangerous." Diego stared at the ceiling. His mind searched for answers.

Felipe stomped the dirt floor, demanding attention. His hands flew in response to Diego's rejection. He was not a child! The Alcalde was gone... the lancers would not be looking for a fight... and they both knew that there really wasn't any other option. Besides, Felipe had mastered the art of fading into the background. As "that poor deaf-mute", he had often been overlooked in the pueblo, slipping in and out without detection.

Diego looked into Felipe's determined brown eyes. "Fine." He finally agreed. "But you will do as I say. You will make a quick appearance, and get out. Agreed?"

Felipe nodded.

"Get Zorro's sword."

Felipe smiled, quickly retrieving the beautiful blade.

Diego had to stifle a grin at the boy's enthusiasm. He needed Felipe to understand how serious this could be. "You are no swordsman, Felipe." The boy's face drooped. "What I mean, is that you are still in training. You have a lot to learn."

Felipe nodded his understanding.

"You must be careful. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened."

Felipe smiled, reassuringly, and raised the sword in salute.

**ZZZ**

Standing in front of the mirror, Felipe stared at his own image and smiled. He had grown since the last time he had tried on the outfit. He was not quite as tall or as muscular as Zorro, but from a distance, he could pass. He turned to Diego for inspection.

Diego looked him over, and gave a nod of approval. "You do the outfit proud, my friend." He could feel a prideful tear gather in the corner of his eye. "Just remember... in and out. Are we clear?"

Felipe sighed and nodded. He had heard this same speech about a hundred times since the subject was first broached.

Standing beside Toronado, Felipe hesitated. He had ridden the beautiful black horse on many occasions, but always as himself, never Zorro. The only other time that Felipe had tried on Zorro's outfit, Toronado had been relentless and not allowed Felipe to mount. His hands shook as he took hold of the saddle. He looked the great stallion in his jet black eye, placed his foot in the stirrup, and swung himself into the shiny seat. As if he knew the importance of this ride, Toronado didn't flinch. Felipe let out a sigh of relief and stroked the horse's silky black mane in gratitude.

"Felipe!" Diego called out before they exited the cave. "Be careful!"

Felipe tipped the black hat, in acknowledgment, and was off.

**ZZZ**

Felipe snuck through the pueblo, carefully placing the signature "Z"s where they would be sure to be found. He marked the Alcalde's door and took great pleasure in marking the wanted poster that had Zorro's image.

The tavern was dark. Felipe entered, as Zorro had instructed, and carefully laid the long stemmed red rose on the bar with a note. He was about to add the silver locket to the display, when a noise from the kitchen caught his attention. He was not alone.

Victoria entered the bar area and Felipe, quickly, slipped into the shadows. He held his breath, as she passed within inches of his hiding place. He closed his eyes and tried to think. She was not supposed to be there. He had overheard her, that morning, saying that she was going out of the pueblo for supplies and would not return home until the following morning. There had been no way of knowing that her wagon had broken a wheel and the trip had been postponed until it could be fixed.

Out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. She paused at the bar. Picking up the rose, she held it to her nose and breathed in its sweet aroma. She turned to search the room for her beloved, but was stopped by a pair of hands on her shoulders.

Felipe's heart raced. He tried to swallow, but his throat had gone dry. He was sure that this was not what Diego had intended.

"Zorro?" Victoria's voice was soft and sweet, but there was a note of concern in her tone. "What is wrong?" She, gently, touched the gloved hand on her shoulder. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Felipe thought for a moment. He had to do something, but what?

As he had seen Zorro do so many times in the past, Felipe took her hand in his own and raised it to his lips.

Victoria shuddered. A chill rose through her body, at the delicate nature of the kiss.

Before she could respond, Felipe reached around and dangled the silver locket before her dark eyes.

"My locket! She squealed. "How can I thank you?" She reached out with both hands, letting the small heart rest in her palms.

Felipe opened the chain and assisted the beautiful senorita in placing it over her head. He lifted her silky hair and let it fall against her soft shoulders. His heart thumped in his chest, as the scent of her soap filled the air. His hands trembled. He had always had a secret crush on the stunning tavern owner. His cheeks blushed beneath the mask, at the thought of their closeness.

The cries of "Get Zorro!" could be heard outside in the courtyard. Lancers darted around, inspecting the various "Z"s that Felipe had left.

Victoria raced to the front door and flung it open. She turned back to issue a warning to her love, but it was already too late. She smiled and shook her head. She should have known. He was gone.

Outside, a dark shadow skimmed the rooftop. As the lancers raised their guns and fired, they heard a familiar whistle and watched as the shadow leapt into the darkness and disappeared.

Felipe paused at the gate of the pueblo. Toronado reared onto his hind legs. Felipe had to hang on to the saddle horn to keep from falling off. Waving with his free hand, he exited behind a cloud of dust.

**ZZZ**

Diego nervously waited for Felipe's return. He knew that Felipe was more than capable of taking care of himself, but even one of the bungling lancers could get off a lucky shot. He tried not to think about it. Instead, he focused on his lifeless limbs, trying over and over to push the movement from his chest down into his lower extremities.

He pounded his fists into the mattress. There was no movement, no twitching, not even the remotest tingle. He looked over to Tornado's empty stall. His mind wandered back to the days when he had donned the black cape. He remembered the feeling of being Zorro...the strength he had felt as he battled his foes... the freedom he had experienced as he rode the valiant steed. As much as he loved Felipe and worried for his safety, at that moment, he envied and hated him also.

_Was it all over_? _Would he ever know what it was like to put on the cape and the mask again_?

Diego tried, once more, to force movement into even the littlest of his toes, but to no avail. He had his answer.

He fell back against his pillow, exhausted. He could feel the heat rising from his skin. The sweat beaded on his forehead. The room spun. He had to focus all of his energy to keep the fog from settling into his mind. _Not now_. He thought. _Not until I know that Felipe is safe_.

**ZZZ**

Felipe had already taken off the black hat and mask by the time that he and Toronado entered the cave. He couldn't wait to tell Diego of his adventure. He remembered the smell of Victoria's soap on her tan skin and the heat rose in his cheeks. A sly smile played across his lips. Maybe he didn't have to tell Diego everything.

Slipping off the shiny saddle, Felipe stroked the silky neck of the stallion, in thanks. Toronado nodded his head in response and eagerly ate from the bucket of oats that was waiting.

As he approached Diego's bedside, Felipe could see the moisture that had collected on his mentor's upper lip and his smile quickly faded.

"You're home." Diego said in a weak voice. His eyes were glossy and unfocused. Felipe nodded. "It went well?"

Felipe nodded again, and picked up the rag from the bedside table.

Diego nodded in response and let himself drift into the fog that he had been fighting.

Felipe sighed, soaked the rag, and began dabbing at Diego's forehead. It was going to be another long night.

**ZZZ**

Somewhere in the early morning hours, Felipe was awakened by a strange rustling in the cave. His back ached from another long night in the hard wooden chair and his eyes burned. He looked around the room in search of the rustling. It was Diego.

Diego tossed in his sleep, his head moving back and forth on the pillow. Felipe could not understand the incoherent muttering of Diego's dreams. From the corner of his eye he saw it. He wiped his tired eyes, afraid that what he was seeing was just a sleep deprived delusion.

Felipe yanked back the covers and stared as Diego's legs and toes did a twitchy spastic dance in the bed. It wasn't purposeful or grandiose, but movement was movement. Tears sprang into Felipe's eyes.

**ZZZ**

Diego, once again, awoke to find Felipe asleep in the bedside chair. He could see the toll that the long nights were taking on the loyal young man at his side.

"Felipe." Diego placed a gentle hand on Felipe's knee.

Too tired to startle, Felipe opened his eyes and forced a smile.

"Felipe, you can't keep sleeping in that chair. It isn't good for you." Diego admonished.

The young man started to protest, when the previous night's revelation popped into his head. He jumped to his feet. His hands and fingers flew with lightning speed, as he tried to tell Diego about the miracle that he had witnessed.

"Felipe, slow down." Diego cautioned. "I don't understand. I can't follow you when you are going so fast. What about my feet?"

Felipe took a deep breath and tried again. It took all of the restraint he could muster to slow his fingers.

"You saw my feet move?" Felipe nodded. "Last night when I was sleeping?" Felipe nodded again, more emphatically.

Diego threw back the covers and stared at his lifeless limbs. His eyes twinkled with the anticipation of their movement, as he struggled to wiggle his toes. They watched in silence for what seemed like a lifetime, but there was nothing...no twitching...no dancing...nothing. Diego grabbed the edge of the mattress and pushed. The veins swelled in his neck as he strained against the numbness. He screamed in frustration.

Felipe encouraged him to try again. He watched each failed attempt drain more and more of Diego's energy and spirit.

Diego fell back onto the mattress. His eyes darkened.

Felipe tried to reassure, but Diego would not even look at him.

"My father will be looking for you soon. You should go and get cleaned up."

Felipe stood still for a few moments, but it was obvious that Diego was done talking. He turned toward the passage to the hacienda. It was true. Don Alejandro would be looking for him. He turned back to Diego, who still was facing away. "Give it time." He signed, knowing Diego had not seen him, and headed into the passage.

**ZZZ**

"Felipe!" Don Alejandro called out as he searched the hacienda for the young man. "Felipe!" He called again, shaking his head. "Where can that boy be?" He muttered to himself. "Feli..." He stopped himself. "What am I doing?" He smiled at the ridiculousness of his actions. "The boy is deaf and you are yelling." He chuckled. "Alejandro, you are losing your mind. Next, you will be expecting him to call back to you!"

Felipe watched through the peep-hole until it was clear to enter the hacienda. He picked up one of Diego's books and pretended to be reading.

Don Alejandro came back into the room to find Felipe standing by the fireplace, his nose in the book. He could have sworn that he had just checked that room.

"Felipe." He put a hand on the boy's arm to get his attention. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

Felipe held out the book.

"You were reading?"

Felipe nodded.

Don Alejandro smiled.

He studied the face of the young man before him. He could see the dark circles beneath Felipe's bloodshot eyes. "Felipe, are you feeling alright?"

Felipe nodded. "I am fine." He signed.

Don Alejandro put his arm around the boy's shoulder. Felipe, so eager to please, would never admit to being anything but fine, but Don Alejandro could see the truth.

"You miss Diego, don't you?" He squeezed the boy's shoulder. "I miss him too." He smiled.

Felipe nodded and stared at the floor. He hated lying. But, it wasn't a lie...not really. He did miss Diego. He missed the Diego who was strong, the one that knew just what to do to make everything better. Felipe sighed.

"I think that we could both use a day away from the hacienda." Don Alejandro smiled. "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up? I have a few things to take care of, and then we will ride into the pueblo. We will make a day of it." He patted Felipe on the back and sent him on his way.

When Felipe had gone, Don Alejandro picked up the book that the boy had discarded on to the chair. He smiled and shook his head. "That boy is getting to be more like Diego every day." He said and his smile brightened.

**ZZZ**

Felipe finish cleaning himself up, changed his clothes, and headed back to the cave to tell Diego about the plans that his father had decided on. As he entered the cave, he was stopped dead in his tracks. He sucked in a great gulp of air and his heart jumped, frantically, in his chest.

The makeshift bedroom was in complete disarray. The nightstand and chair were overturned. The floor was wet and the pitcher and basin were broken, the ceramic shards scattered across the floor. The crutches that Felipe had fashioned, from tree limbs and twine, were across the room, obviously thrown.

Felipe rushed to Diego. He was sprawled across the nightstand, his long legs twisted in an unnatural alignment behind him. Felipe could tell by the skewed angle of the tiny cot that Diego had tried, unsuccessfully, to stand.

"Leave me!" Diego railed, pushing Felipe's hands away.

Felipe crouched beside him and tried again.

"I said leave me!" Diego pushed Felipe in the chest, knocking the boy off of his feet. "I don't want your help!"

Felipe winced and pulled his hand up to his chest. He had landed on one of the broken shards from the pitcher, slicing a large gash in his palm. He sat for a moment and collected himself. Want it or not, Diego needed his help, and he was going to get it.

Felipe rallied his strength and went back to his mentor. Approaching from another angle, he grabbed Diego from behind. Wrapping his long, lanky, arms around his friend's chest, Felipe pulled Diego off the floor and dragged him to the cot.

Diego resisted, swinging his arms and tossing his head, but Felipe was determined.

"Stop fussing." Diego fumed, but Felipe ignored his complaints and continued to get him situated in the bed.

"Stop fussing! You hear me, right?" Diego's tone was filled with venom. "Say something! You heard me, right?"

Felipe stood and stared at Diego.

Not once, since Diego had learned that Felipe could hear, had he ever used the boy's secret against him. Not once, had he spoken of Felipe's lack of speech with such anger. Not once, of course, until that moment.

Diego stared back at Felipe. An angry fire burned in his eyes. He had meant to hurt... to wound.

Small cherry orbs fell from Felipe's hand, dotting the blankets near Diego's knees. His hand throbbed with each beat of his heart. Tears welled up in his dark eyes and he struggled to keep them contained behind his dark lashes. He was not going to cry. He never cried – not real tears. He wasn't going to start now. He knew what Diego was doing. If Diego couldn't push the determined boy away physically, he would push him away emotionally. Felipe just didn't understand why.

Another dark orb dropped to the blanket.

"Felipe?" Diego's anger, quickly, turned to concern. "Your hand." He reached for the boy.

Felipe pulled away and tried to sign.

Diego watched as Felipe wrinkled his face in discomfort. Unable to move his injured hand to form the words, he resorted to the one-handed spelling that he had always hated.

"It is nothing."

"It is, clearly, not _nothing_." Diego shook his head. "You are bleeding." He held out his hand. "Let me look at it." He demanded. His voice was firm, but tender.

Confused by Diego's sudden change of heart, Felipe just stared.

"Please, Felipe."

Felipe held out his injured hand for inspection. He winced and jerked his hand with each poke and prod of Diego's examination.

"It's deep." Diego said, still inspecting the wound. "You could use a few stitches."

Felipe shook his head, wildly. He hated needles. He hated doctors.

The injuries Felipe had received on the battlefield, where his parents were killed, were minor – the physical ones, at least. The emotional toll, of that terrifying day, still haunted him. It was the reason, Diego believed, that Felipe was still unable to speak. Growing up, he had suffered his share of childhood ailments and injuries. Brave beyond his years, he had faced every situation with a strength and determination that Diego had always admired. That is, of course, until the doctor had to be summoned. On those rare occasions, Diego had watched the young boy shrink and tremble, often pleading and promising to be "good", if Diego would just make the doctor go away. Diego had often wondered if the boy had been sickly as a very young child, and if his violent reactions had been caused by some earlier interactions with medical personnel. Since Felipe could not remember his past, Diego figured they would never really know.

Diego squeezed the boy's good hand. "I know." He thought for a moment. "Fetch the Listerine solution and gauze. Maybe if we wrap it tightly enough..."

Felipe nodded and quickly went to get the medical supplies as requested.

"Your resistance is down. You have spent too many nights in that chair." Diego spoke as he wrapped the boy's hand. "You can't keep that up."

Felipe started to argue, but Diego kept a firm grip on his injured hand.

"I am serious, my friend." Diego narrowed his eyes. "That cut is quite deep. I'm afraid that infection, at least a little, is inevitable. But if you keep it clean, let the edges secure themselves, and get your rest, you might just avoid having to be seen by the doctor."

"I'll be good." Felipe spelled out. "I promise."

Diego smiled. _Good._ There it was again. He had never known Felipe to be anything different. He had been a model child, never got into any real trouble, and had gone out of his way to please the de la Vegas. He had done everything that was asked of him, without question or complaint.

"I have a few things I need for you to get from my room. They will keep me occupied for the night. I don't want to see you back inside this cave until you have had a good night's sleep." Diego cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "In...your...own... bed!" He made the words clear and deliberate. "Do you understand?"

Felipe raised his hands to answer. He looked down at the bulky white bandage, and sighed. It was like trying to sign with a boxing glove on. Reluctantly, he nodded in agreement.

"Now go on." Diego nodded toward the passage to the hacienda. "I think that we both could use a little rest."

Felipe started to leave, but Diego called out to him.

"Felipe." He said softly. "I am sorry." He looked at the boy's bandaged hand.

"It is nothing." Felipe spelled. He waited, for a moment, and then darted into the passage. He didn't want Diego to see the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes.

"It's not _nothing_." Diego whispered, as he watched the boy leave.

He knew what it meant for Felipe to have his hand covered. He relied on his hands to communicate. Binding one was like giving someone with the power of speech a stutter. He could still be understood, but it would take a much greater effort. "And it is all my fault." Diego closed his eyes and sank back onto the mattress.

**ZZZ**

Victoria came over to the table where Don Alejandro and Felipe were sitting. She immediately noticed the bulky white dressing on Felipe's hand.

"Felipe! What happened?"

"Good evening, Victoria." Don Alejandro stood at her approach.

"Forgive me, Don Alejandro. Good evening." She smiled at the elder de la Vega. "But, what happened to Felipe's hand?"

"He said he caught it on a nail in the barn." Don Alejandro patted Felipe on the shoulder and sat back down on the bench.

Felipe, absently, picked at the cloth bindings on his hand. His thoughts were back in the cave with Diego. He hadn't been dreaming. He had seen Diego's feet move. He needed to find a way to convince Diego not to give up.

"Felipe." Victoria lifted his chin with her finger, bringing him back into the conversation. "Are you sure you are feeling alright? You don't look well."

Felipe nodded, but it wasn't the truth. His hand was throbbing. He was finding it hard to sit still and his head was starting to hurt.

"Victoria, you might be right." Don Alejandro looked the boy over. "Felipe?"

Victoria took Felipe's chin, once more. Ever so gently, she placed her lips to his forehead.

The mesmerizing scent of her soap engulfed him. The silver locket bounced playfully against her chest as she moved. He could feel the color rising in his cheeks.

"He does feel a bit warm." Victoria looked into his brown eyes and smiled. Kissing him lightly on the forehead, she added. "I will get you some juice. You need fluids."

Don Alejandro continued to study the young man.

Felipe squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable with the sudden attention he was receiving.

Victoria returned with a pitcher of juice and some glasses. She poured a glass and handed it to Felipe.

His hand trembled, as he reached for the glass. The bulky dressing made it impossible to steady the juice with both hands and it crashed to the table, shattering against the wood. Instinctively, he reached to clean up the pieces.

"No!" Victoria swatted his hand.

Felipe's pulled his hand in, startled by the senorita's quick action.

"I'm sorry, Felipe." She explained. "I don't want you to take the chance of cutting your other hand."

Felipe nodded. He understood, but he would have been careful. She didn't have to worry.

"Victoria," Don Alejandro stood. "I'm afraid that we are going to need to cut this evening short. I need to get this young man home and into bed."

Felipe hated to ruin the evening. He raised his hand to ask to stay, but Don Alejandro cut him off.

"I have some paperwork to look over at the hacienda. I shouldn't have put it off as long as I have. We will do this another time."

"Dr. Hernandez is scheduled to return tomorrow, would you like me to send him to the hacienda?"

Don Alejandro kissed Victoria on the cheek. "Thank you, my dear. That would be wonderful."

Victoria returned his kiss. "You are welcome." She turned to Felipe. "You take care of yourself."

Felipe nodded, but with the mention of Dr. Hernandez, found it impossible to smile.

**ZZZ**

When they returned to the hacienda, Felipe kept his protests to a minimum. Don Alejandro seemed to be enjoying his paternal role, fussing and fretting over his young charge. The older man turned down the bed linens, got a fresh pitcher of water for the bedside table, and placed his hand on Felipe's forehead no less than a dozen times, checking to see if the fever had risen. Felipe smiled his thanks and gratefully accepted the help, but he drew the line at being helped to disrobe. He could still dress himself.

"Alright, then." Don Alejandro patted the boy, lovingly, on the back. "I'll leave you to the rest." He smiled. "I am just down the hall if you need me."

Felipe nodded.

When Don Alejandro had gone, Felipe looked down at his shirt. He knew that it would be a struggle to undo the tiny buttons one-handed, but he hated the idea of having Don Alejandro help, even though he knew that the senior de la Vega would gladly have assisted. Surely, this was what Diego must have been feeling, only to a much greater degree.

_Diego_! Felipe felt a sudden overwhelming need to get to the cave.

**ZZZ**

The cave was dark except for one lit candle on the bedside table. Felipe stood in the entrance, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He could see Diego, sitting motionless, in the bed. His back rested on the headboard of the cot. His head was bowed, as if in silent prayer.

Felipe stepped into the darkness.

The flickering flame of the candle cast shadows across the cave walls.

Felipe took a few cautious steps closer.

What he saw made his blood run cold. There, in Diego's hands, was a pistol. The shiny metal glimmered in the darkness, reflecting the spirited dance of the candle's flame. The oak box that Felipe had retrieved, from Diego's room, was on the bedside stand.

Felipe stepped into the candlelight.

"You were told not to come back here." Diego spoke without looking. His gaze remained focused on the weapon. He, absentmindedly, stroked the pearl handle with his thumb. "You are supposed to be in bed." His voice seemed so distant, so detached. "In... your... own... bed." He made the same deliberate statement as earlier, but this time the words faded as he spoke.

Felipe took another step, and Diego turned to face him.

"Don't."

Felipe stopped.

"You broke your promise." Diego turned his attention back to the gun.

Felipe hung his head, but kept his eyes on the pistol. He had never broken a promise to Diego before.

"Go back to your bed, Felipe." Diego's voice was dark and distant. "Things will be different in the morning."

_Different? Different how_? Felipe's mind raced. His heart pounded as he watched Diego's hand wrap, firmly, around the pearl handle.

Felipe's eyes widened. A sudden grip of terror seized him. The gravity of the situation became clear. For the first time, since the accident, he felt that there was a very real possibility of actually losing his friend.

Stomping on the floor to get Diego's attention, Felipe held out his hand, requesting the weapon.

Diego turned to the boy. His eyes were moist. "I know you don't understand." He turned back to the gun in his hand. "Someday, I hope you will."

Felipe shook his head. He understood the feeling of helplessness. He understood the frustration, and even the sadness. But he would never understand this!

Stomping his foot, Felipe demanded the pistol.

"I can't go on like this anymore, can't you see that?" Diego's eyes pleaded with the young man to understand.

Felipe pointed to Diego's feet. His signs were clumsy, hindered by the bulky dressing and the pain in his injured hand.

"I know you think you saw my feet move." Diego shook his head. "We both wanted it so badly." His voice cracked as he spoke. "But, we have to face reality. I am not getting better."

Felipe put his hands to his head in frustration. Why wouldn't Diego believe him? He knew what he saw!

"I have asked you for so much." Diego spoke slowly. "And I know that what I am asking you, now, is not fair. But I am asking you anyway. You have been so strong. I need your strength. I need you to try to understand. I can't go on like this any longer. I can't take care of myself. I am helpless. You see that, don't you?"

Felipe made the sign for Don Alejandro.

"My father is not a young man, Felipe." Diego shook his head. "He simply couldn't do it, as much as he would like. It would kill him."

Felipe patted himself on the chest.

"Yes, you have done a remarkable job." Diego smiled. "But, look at you. You have not had a good night's sleep in forever. You are exhausted."

Felipe spelled. "I am fine."

"Felipe, you have your whole life ahead of you. There is so much in the world that you should see and do. I can't ask you to spend your life, here, playing nursemaid to me."

Felipe's fingers flew in response. He didn't have to be asked. After everything that Diego had done for him, Felipe would, gladly, stay and do what was needed to care for him. That is what you did for the people you that loved. And, Felipe loved Diego!

"Go, Felipe." Diego tightened his fingers around the pearl handle of the pistol. "My father will need you." His teary blue eyes sparkled with love and admiration. "I am so very proud of you...never forget that."

Felipe couldn't move.

"Get out!" Diego screamed.

Felipe jumped, but refused to leave.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Diego raised the pistol. He hated that Felipe would witness this final act of desperation, but the boy was giving him no choice. It had to be done.

It was the only chance that Felipe would get, and he took it. He lunged toward the bed, grabbed the gun with his good hand, and wrapped his fingers around the barrel.

Startled by the boy's sudden actions, Diego opened his eyes. He maintained a firm grip on the handle as they began their deadly game of tug-of-war.

"Felipe, stop!" Diego snarled through clenched teeth. "You are going to get hurt."

Felipe refused to let go. Why couldn't Diego understand that he didn't need him to walk? He needed Diego's love and support. He needed his wisdom and advice. Felipe had so much to learn and he needed Diego to teach him. He needed Diego to live!

The gun exploded between them. The sound reverberated throughout the cave.

Felipe and Diego Froze.

Diego watched, in terror, as Felipe's eyes widened. Was it fear or pain? Diego, immediately, released his hold on the gun.

Felipe took a step back. His body shook. His mouth opened and closed, but the words refused to come. A guttural cry escaped his lips. Far from the boyish "Zorro" he had once uttered to save the masked man's life, this was feral and unnerving.

Diego reached out, but Felipe took another step back. His eyes were fixed and unseeing.

Physically, Felipe was unhurt. There wasn't any blood. He hadn't been hit. Diego could see where the bullet had lodged itself into the cave's ceiling. "Felipe." He tried to be calm. He could see that Felipe was in shock. "You are fine. Do you hear me? You weren't hit. No one was." Diego watched for some response, some sign that the young man understood. "Felipe, please." Diego pleaded, softly. "Look at me."

Felipe, slowly, looked into Diego's eyes. As if he had just awakened from a dream, he looked around the cave, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He felt the weight of the pistol in his hand and was shocked to see that he held the gun firmly in his grasp.

"Felipe?"

Felipe turned back to Diego. Tears spilled from his chocolate eyes. Wet and real, they ran down his face. He shook his head, trying to erase the images in his mind. He looked down at the gun, in his trembling hand, and tossed it across the room. He wanted it as far away from Diego as was possible.

Always a place of safety and comfort, the cave walls seemed to be closing in. Felipe needed to get out. He could feel his heart racing. He could barely catch his breath. As he bolted from the cave, he could hear Diego calling after him...and he ran faster.

**ZZZ**

It had been hours. Diego waited, nervously, for Felipe's return. Things had gone so horribly wrong. If Felipe returned, he would have to try harder to make the boy understand.

_If Felipe returned_?

No. Diego knew that no matter how much he had been hurt, no matter how angry or upset he was, Felipe would never just leave him there, helpless.

Diego heard the pulley system trigger. _Toronado_? Was it really that late? He really couldn't determine the time. The black stallion usually made an appearance in the pre-dawn hours, feasting on oats, waiting for Felipe to wake for their ritualistic morning currying.

The horse that entered, however, was not Toronado.

Diego watched as Felipe's Pinto ambled in from the darkness. No other horse had ever been allowed in Toronado's stall. Diego was shocked that Felipe had broken the sacred pact with the ebony stallion.

"Felipe?"

The boy didn't answer. He appeared to be asleep in the saddle. His shoulders sagged. His head drooped forward, bobbing with each step of the timid pony.

"Felipe?" Diego pulled himself up in the bed, so that his back was against the headboard. There was still no response. "Felipe!" He called louder. An uncomfortable silence echoed throughout the cave.

Unfamiliar with its surroundings, and startled by the sound of Diego's voice as it bounced off the cave walls, the Pinto began pawing at the ground.

Diego watched, helplessly, as Felipe was jiggled from the saddle, and tumbled haphazardly onto the straw floor. He landed on his back, his arms spread wide.

"Feli..." Diego's words caught in his throat, as he noticed the deep crimson stain that had spread across Felipe's white shirt. _This couldn't be happening_! "Felipe! Felipe! Can you hear me?"

Diego watched for some sign of an answer. He stared at the red stain. Only when he saw the rise and fall of Felipe's chest, did he let out the breath that he had been holding. _Felipe was alive_! But, Diego had no idea for how long. There was a lot of blood.

"Father! Father!" Diego cried out, as loud as he could. He kept his eyes on the motionless boy. "Anyone, Please!" He tried again, but he knew it was all in vain. The cave was soundproof. This, of course, was why it had made such a great hideout.

"Felipe! You are going to be alright! Do you hear me? You are going to be fine!" He called. He wasn't sure if he was trying harder to reassure Felipe or himself. He strained to make his legs move, but they didn't respond. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Diego pleaded. "God, Please. Don't let him die! He is so young, so good. Help me!"

He grabbed his legs and pulled them off of the bed. Making sure that his feet were flat on the floor, he took a, deep, fortifying breath. Felipe had left the crutches propped up against the nightstand. He took one of the crutches for leverage, grabbed the edge of the bedside stand, and using his great upper body strength, dragged himself off of the mattress.

"Felipe, I'm coming. Don't give up." He called through clenched teeth.

Lying across the nightstand, Diego grabbed the second crutch and forced himself into a standing position. His knees began to buckle, but he was determined.

"No!" He struggled to regain his balance and get his legs and knees securely beneath him.

"Felipe, did you hear me? You have to hang on. I am coming."

There was still no answer. Diego was used to Felipe's silence, but this was different. He was afraid that his young friend was dying. He needed to get to him. He needed to get to him, now!

He leaned, heavily, on the crutches, inching them forward, first one and then the other. His first unsteady steps, his feet dragged behind, but each additional attempt found his feet moving with more purpose. Diego's body shook from exhaustion, but he didn't give up. He had to get to Felipe.

Towering above Felipe's still body, Diego gave up his struggle to remain standing, and allowed himself to collapse to his knees beside his friend.

"I'm here." Diego pushed the bangs from Felipe's tanned face. "Do you hear me, Felipe? I am here. You are going to be fine."

Diego stared into the innocent face of the young man that he loved so dearly. He placed his hand on the boy's neck and was relieved to feel the beat of Felipe's heart beneath his fingers. Wiping away a tear, Diego raised his eyes toward the ceiling. "Please." He pleaded, again. "I will do anything, just let him live."

Diego felt a stirring beneath his hand. He watched, in amazement, as Felipe's eyes fluttered and opened.

"Felipe." Diego smiled and wiped another tear from his cheek. "You are safe, now. You're home."

Felipe stared into the sparkling blue eyes of his mentor and nodded.

"I just need to see how badly you are wounded." Diego took hold of the bloodied shirt, but Felipe grabbed his wrists and shook his head. "It's okay. You will be fine, but I need to see..."

Felipe pushed Diego's hands away and the tears began streaming down his tanned face.

"Felipe, I know that I hurt you. I am so sorry, but you can trust me. You need to let me help you. Please!"

Diego watched in silence, as Felipe took a deep breath, pulled himself into a sitting position, and began to unbutton his bloody shirt. He fumbled, still encumbered by the gauze dressing, and the trembling of his hands. When he reached the bottom, he paused. Staring Diego in the eyes, Felipe released the last button and opened his shirt.

Diego reached out and brushed the young man's chest with his fingers. He shook his head, unsure of what to make of what he was seeing. There wasn't a mark on the boy's pristine chest.

"I don't understand." Diego stared. "The blood." He tugged at Felipe's shirt, examining the blood that had spread across the front panels. "Where are you hurt?" His eyes begged for an explanation.

Felipe found it hard to look Diego in the eyes.

"Where are you hurt?" Diego's voice was loud and frightened. He took Felipe by the chin and forced eye contact. "Felipe, where are you hurt?"

Felipe hung his head. Unable to use his wrapped hand, he spelled. "Not hurt".

"What do you mean?" Diego, suddenly, realized what had happened. It had all been a hoax. "Why, Felipe?" Diego buried his face in his palms and shook his head. "Why would you do this?"

Felipe continued to hang his head.

"Are you really so angry with me, about what happened earlier, that you would want to hurt me like this? Do you really hate me that much?"

Felipe looked up. _No_! He shook his head. This had not been about hating Diego. He loved Diego, with all of his heart.

"Why?" Diego took Felipe by the shoulders and shook. "Why would you do this to me? Make me understand. Why?"

Felipe closed his eyes, mouthing the words that he was so desperate to have Diego hear. His body shook from the effort. His tears came in silent sobs. He tried to sign, but he fumbled as sharp pains ripped through his injured hand.

Diego watched the boy struggle. He saw the blood seeping through the dirty gauze. As confused and angry as he was, Diego couldn't bear to see Felipe in such pain. His anger quickly abated, turning into a desperate longing to end the boy's turmoil.

"Felipe, stop." He stroked the boy's arms. "It is alright. We will figure this all out."

Felipe was finding it hard to breathe. He gasped for air.

"Felipe, listen to me." He lifted the boy's chin. His voice was calm and reassuring. "Just breathe amigo." He directed, and pushed the boy's bangs from his tear filled brown eyes.

Felipe did as he was told. He choked as he took in a great gulp of air. Exhaling slowly, he tried to calm the fear and frustration that had overwhelmed him. He took another deep breath, and he felt the tremors subside.

"Better?"

Felipe nodded, but was still having trouble keeping eye contact.

"Look at me." Diego demanded, softly, and Felipe complied. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh."

Felipe raised his good hand to argue, but Diego pushed it back into the boy's lap.

"Felipe, I know how upset you were after what happened earlier. I never intended for things to get that out of hand. You have every right to hate me."

Felipe shook his head.

"I know that no matter how upset you were, you would never do anything to deliberately hurt me. I am sorry that I said that. Please, forgive me."

Felipe could only stare. Diego was asking for _his_ forgiveness?

"I know you must have your reasons for doing what you have done, but I don't understand. What is this charade all about?" Diego fingered the bloody shirt. "Help me understand."

Felipe thought for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts. He held up his injured hand, and walked the fingers of his good hand, across his bandaged palm.

"Walking?"

Felipe nodded.

"This was about me walking?"

Felipe nodded, again.

"Felipe." Diego sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "I know how much you want that." He shook his head, sadly. "I want that, too, more than anything. But, I can't."

Felipe stared, unable to believe what he was hearing. Diego had been so caught up in saving Felipe's life, and all that had happened, that he still hadn't realized what he had done.

"What is it?" Diego didn't understand the sly smile that was playing across Felipe's lips.

Felipe pointed to Diego. He pointed back to the cot and to the spot where Diego sat.

Diego followed Felipe's gestures with his eyes.

To finish his point, Felipe walked his fingers across his bandaged palm.

Diego stared at the empty cot. He remembered seeing Felipe's lifeless body on the ground, the feeling that he needed to get to him, no matter what. And then, he remembered it all. He remembered struggling to stand, the unsteady steps as he made his way over to the injured boy. Diego looked down at his legs, curled up beneath him. He could feel a burning, deep, inside his calves. And then, it dawned on him. He could feel his legs!

"I walked." Diego whispered. He looked into Felipe's smiling face. "I walked!" He pulled Felipe into a tight embrace. "You knew this would happen?" Diego asked when he released the boy.

Felipe nodded.

"But how? How could you be sure that I could do it? How did you know that I would?"

Felipe thought for a moment. He just knew. There really had never been any doubt.

Diego sat, patiently, as Felipe tried to spell out the answers. The boy held his bandaged hand close to his chest.

"You saw my feet move in my sleep, so you knew I could do it." Diego gave voice to Felipe's signs.

Felipe nodded and continued.

"You knew that my love for you, and my need to save you, would override anything that would keep me in that bed."

Felipe nodded.

"You took a big chance. What if I couldn't get to you?"

Felipe shrugged. He had never had any doubts.

"You believed in me, when I couldn't believe in myself."

Felipe blushed, uncomfortable with the undue accolades. He had done what he needed to do... pure and simply.

"I still don't understand, though." Diego frowned as he tried putting the pieces together. "If you really aren't hurt, where did all of the blood come from?" He tugged at Felipe's shirt.

Felipe didn't respond.

Diego could see that he was holding something back. "Felipe?" He took hold of the boy's shoulder. "Where did the blood come from?"

Reluctantly, Felipe held out his bandaged hand. Diego could see the blood seeping through the dirty gauze.

He took Felipe's hand and unwound the dressing. He could tell that every touch, every movement, caused the boy great pain.

"Felipe, no." He sighed. "What did you do?"

Felipe tried to pull his hand back, but Diego held on tight.

The boy's hand had swollen. The gash, in the palm, gaped open. A thick yellow substance oozed from the edges. Diego quickly put his hand to the boy's forehead and sighed.

"You re-opened that wound on purpose, didn't you?"

Felipe nodded.

Tears moistened Diego's blue eyes, touched by the sacrifice that Felipe had made on his behalf.

By re-opening the wound, Felipe had set himself up for a serious infection. At the very least, he would have to have the wound debrided and cleansed with a powerful antiseptic, most likely, a mixture of Carbolic Acid and water. It would be painful and he would have to have it reapplied several times a day to keep the infection under control. He would have to endure being sutured, something that Diego knew the boy feared more than anything. On top of that, Felipe now risked nerve damage to that hand, and worst case scenario, he could lose his hand all together.

Diego shuddered at the thought. Felipe needed his hands...both of them.

"Felipe, you don't know what you have done." Diego stared at the open wound.

Felipe pulled his hand free and stood. He brushed himself off with his good hand and spelled. "I know exactly what I did." He pointed at Diego, and made the fingers of his good hand walk in the air. There was a fierceness in his expression, almost daring Diego to contradict. The discussion was over. He had done what needed to be done, and he would do it again.

Felipe helped Diego get back into bed, and when Felipe had him situated and comfortable, Diego re-dressed Felipe's hand.

"It's been a very long night."

Felipe nodded in agreement.

"We could both use some sleep."

Felipe took a seat in the chair beside Diego's bed.

"Not tonight, Amigo." Diego placed his hand on Felipe's knee. "You have a promise to keep."

Felipe remained seated.

"I mean it, Felipe. You need to get a good night's sleep. In...your...own...bed." Diego smiled. "Now be _good_ and go on. I'll be fine. I promise."

Felipe headed to the passage. He paused, and turned back to Diego.

"Sweet dreams, my friend. I will see you when you awake." Diego gave a reassuring nod.

Felipe smiled and headed, happily, down the passage.

**ZZZ**

Diego stood beside the fireplace, leaning heavily on a walking stick. He smiled as he listened to Victoria and his father recall the events that had taken place throughout the pueblo during his absence.

"It sounds like it has been rather quiet with the Alcalde in Madrid. I suppose it must have been difficult for you, Victoria, with Zorro not being needed in town."

"Well," Victoria fingered the silver locket. "Even Zorro needs a break now and then." She smiled. "But we managed to put the Alcalde's vacation to good use." She sighed, longingly.

"You mean you _saw_ Zorro?" Diego gave an incredulous look.

"Well, of course, Don Diego." Victoria shot him an admonishing glance. "Zorro has always made it a point to make time for me, when he can."

"What happened?"

"Diego!" Don Alejandro could not believe the boldness of his son's questions. "For goodness sake."

Diego blushed. He fidgeted with the walking stick, finding it hard to look Victoria in the eyes. "I just..."

"It was a wonderful night." Victoria interrupted. "Zorro was different." She smiled. "Maybe it was knowing that the Alcalde was gone." She continued. "He was so gentle and shy." She sighed as she remembered the special night. "It was very romantic."

"Romantic?" Diego couldn't help asking the question.

"Diego!"

"I'm sorry." Diego shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, Diego, romantic." Victoria smiled. "You should try it sometime."

"Perhaps sometime." Diego smiled, shyly.

"I can still remember the feel of his lips against my hand."

Diego raised his eyes but was careful not to say anything.

"It was so soft, so timid. I could almost feel his hands tremble, as if it was the first time he had touched me." She suddenly realized that she had said too much and nervously brushed off her skirt. "You know, Diego, maybe Zorro could give you some lessons."

Diego nodded coyly.

"And Felipe?" Diego changed the subject. "You said that that Dr. Hernandez had been called. How is he?"

Diego had kept an eye on Felipe's injury, often changing the dressing and cleansing the wound. But, being sequestered in the cave, he was unable to talk to the doctor directly.

"Yes, Don Alejandro." Victoria's eyes were dark with concern. "How is he doing?"

"He has a long way to go." Don Alejandro sighed. "Apparently, the wound had re-opened. By the time that the doctor was able to examine him, it had become quite infected."

Diego cringed. He knew exactly how Felipe had re-opened his wound...and why.

"I'm afraid that he has lost quite a bit of moment in that hand. I know it is frustrating for him, but he refuses to rest as the doctor has instructed. He insists on completing his chores, without help. He is willful and obstinate, and..."

"And you are proud of him." Diego ended the sentence for his father.

Don Alejandro smiled and nodded. "You know, Diego, he is a lot like you." His eyes gleamed. Suddenly embarrassed by his show of emotion, he went to the archway. "Felipe! Felipe! Where is that boy?"

Diego and Victoria exchanged glances.

"Father." Diego put his hand on Don Alejandro's shoulder to get his attention. He tried not to smile. "Are you really _yelling_ for Felipe?"

Don Alejandro furrowed his brow, unsure of what Diego was implying.

"Unless things have really changed in my absence, you are yelling for someone who is deaf."

Victoria put a hand to her lips, trying to stifle a smile.

"Dear God, I have actually taken leave of my senses!" Don Alejandro burst into laughter and the others joined in. "It seems I have spent so much time in the past calling out for you, Diego, in your absence, I started doing it to Felipe. I will say it again, blood or not, that boy is becoming more like you each day!"

"Oh no, Father." Diego smiled proudly. "Felipe is most certainly becoming a man of his own."

Felipe entered through the archway and Don Alejandro waved him over to join the group.

"There you are, my boy."

Felipe didn't understand what was so funny and gave a puzzled look.

"We are celebrating, my boy. Diego is home." Don Alejandro nodded toward Diego.

As if he were seeing Diego for the first time in weeks, Felipe rushed into the open arms of his friend. The embrace was long and genuine. It was good to see Diego inside the hacienda, standing and strong. Felipe smiled.

Diego watched Felipe fumble to sign with his injured hand. A pang of guilt gripped his heart.

Felipe went on, enthusiastically, welcoming Diego home and the guilt turned into pride.

"Senorita Escalante was just entertaining us with her tales of Zorro's last visit to the pueblo." Diego cocked his eyebrow.

Felipe's eyes widened. He tried to hide his face and the color that was blossoming in his cheeks.

"Please, Diego" Victoria put her hand to her mouth so that Felipe could not read her lips. "Not in front of the boy."

Diego turned away from Felipe, giving the illusion that the boy would not be able to understand what was being said. "Oh I think the boy might surprise all of us with how much he understands about romance."

Victoria's cheeks turned a bright pink and she had to look away.

"Diego, please." Don Alejandro smiled. "You are making Victoria blush." He turned to the senorita and held out his arm. "My dear, would you allow me the honor of escorting you in to dinner?"

"With Pleasure." Victoria took his arm and they headed toward the dining room.

Felipe started to follow, but Diego caught his arm and held him back.

"You kissed Victoria?" Diego cocked his eyebrow, trying not to smile.

Felipe flustered and spelled. "Her hand...just her hand."

Diego burst into a fit of laughter and put his arms around the boy's shoulders, as he escorted him toward the dining room. "You know, after Zorro's last Visit, Victoria seems to think I should ask him for lessons on romance." He crooked his arm around Felipe's neck and ruffled his hair. "Do you have any pointers?"

Felipe beamed.


End file.
